


No Delicate Femme

by Greeneyedsigma



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Battle Femmes, Danger!Scottish Accented Dinobots, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Spike and Valve, cause i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedsigma/pseuds/Greeneyedsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock can't decide what it is about the Prime that he finds so appealing, but he has a few Ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Delicate Femme  
> Bayverse  
> Pairing: Fem! Optimus Prime x Grimlock  
> Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Transformers  
> Headcannon: Lockdown shut down the Dinobots speech functions, but Prime reactivates them when she frees them from Lockdown’s trophy room.

Grimlock wasn’t sure at which point he found himself enamored with the Prime femme. Maybe it was when her gaze had met his unflinchingly in the darkness of Lockdown’s trophy room. Or perhaps it was when she had broken the locks on his and his sibling’s cages, setting them free. It might also have been when she had stood before him fearlessly, the blade of her sword planted in the ground calling for him, his brothers, and sister to once again take up their mantels as Guardians. 

Or maybe, and he figured this was the most likely cause of his desire for her, it was when she had pressed him down into the ground, knee on his neck, and her blade at one of his main power lines. Normally he would have continued to fight, (he had been too long a prisoner and slave), but all Grimlock could think about was how sexy he had found the pressure of her body holding him down. Thinking about the fact that she soon had her powerful thighs squeezing his neck, and how he would rather be in his bot form, and have her beneath him. 

How her scent had enveloped him, sultry and seductive. His instincts had screamed mate, and all he wanted to do was rub against her, mark her with his scent. Make certain that his brothers knew that she was off limits. That she was to be his (it didn’t matter that neither Skag nor Spike had cared in the least). 

It didn’t matter to him that she had proved her dominance over him in front of his siblings. Swoop had been quick to remind him that he probably wouldn’t have submitted to anyone else, and he realized how right his sister was. Mech or Femme, anyone else would have gotten their head torn off. 

Grimlock mulled all this data over as they tore through the bots without sparks, transforming after tossing the last of them away from him and in turn Prime, who still fought beside him. He watched her out of the corner of his optic, marvelling over her grace and beauty as she twirled between enemies. He realized he had yet spoken to her. He didn’t bother with the human language, as he open a com link to her, sticking to the ancient Cybertronian. ‘You fight impressively, Optimus Prime.’ He chuckled, the noise a stuttering whir of gears, when Optimus turned to him, shocked that he had initiated a conversation with her. Until now he had spoken only with his siblings. Or rather his sister had spoken with him and their brothers. Still distracted by the fact that he had spoken to her, she didn’t even detect the bot that came up behind her.

Tugging her aside with one servo, Grimlock swung his hammer and the bot died on a shriek of metal. ‘Come now, Prime, pay attention to the fight.’ The narrowing of burning ember optics betrayed that fact that he was grinning beneath his battle mask. 

‘You did that on purpose,’ Optimus scowled behind her own mask, blue optics glaring at him, spinning and impaling another fake on her sword. 

‘Aye, maybe I did,’ He caught the last fake by the throat, crushing the delicate neck cables in one massive clawed servo. Prime shot him an almost appreciative glance, pulling her sword out of the bots chassis. She scanned the area around them and noted the positions of her Autobots and her humans. She didn’t bother to speak over the com link. “Do you have any idea how Lockdown got a hold of a Seed?”

Grimlock shouldered his hammer, following over to where the humans with the Seed were waiting. “Likely the creators gifted it to him for all of his marvelous work.” Grimlock muttered, standing close behind her when she stopped in front of the humans. He trailed his optics down the length of her backstut and clamped his jaw closed to prevent any unconscious noises from escaping at the sight of her well-formed, perky aft and wide, luscious hips. She looked back at him at his sarcastic words, so he amended his statement. “I’m sorry, I wish I knew, but Lockdown was not in the habit of doing much business where he had us caged.” Optimus nodded turning back to the humans as the rest of the Autobots and his siblings joined them. Swoop allowed for the little yellow femme to disembark from her back before she flew over to Grimlock, transformed and perched herself on his shoulder. Grimlock noticed that the green Autobot mech kept his optics trained on his sister. 

Swoop didn’t seem to notice, listening attentively as Prime spoke, her talon like peds clutching at the catches in Grimlock’s armour. Swoop was small, barely bigger than the average sized Autobot mechs, but Grimlock exchanged amused looks with Spike. Grimlock partially listened to Optimus tell the humans her plan, partially kept an interested optic on that perky aft and partially kept an optic on the green Autobot. 

That was when they heard the sound of the magnet. It was a noise that the Dinobots knew and hated. It was the very thing that Lockdown had used to capture them. Grimlock let loose a low growl; Lockdown would not get his hands on Optimus again. Not if Grimlock had anything to say about the matter. 

-

Grimlock roared, swinging his hammer just in time to send Lockdown flying away from Prime’s spark chamber, where he had been moments from tearing the pulsing orb out. Grimlock met her gaze and reached for the sword (her sword) protruding from her chassis. Her servo rested over his and for a moment he swore she was going to push him away. So he did the only thing he could think off to try a sooth her. He purred, and his vocalizer producing a serious of clicks and whirs. Prime glared, but even as old as she was, she wasn’t immune to the calming noises creators used to relax frightened or hurt sparklings. Her servo dropped away, and Grimlock muttered a brief “Sorry.” Before he pulled the sword out, jerking hard enough to remove it from where it was imbedded in the metal wall behind her. Optimus whined and Grimlock intensified the noises. She slumped down against him, trying to catch her breath, her systems flooded with pain. 

Grimlock hissed, when he noticed Lockdown getting back up, cradling his injured Prime against his chassis. “Oh please, Guardian, don’t make me laugh.” The bounty hunter wiped away a trail of energon that dripped down his chin. Grimlock dropped the sword, grasping his hammer more firmly in his now free servo. “You think you can defeat me? Who do think captured you and kept you imprisoned for how many eons?” 

Grimlock raised one optic ridge, placing Optimus down, standing up and placing himself in front of her defensively, giving her the time she needed to get back onto her feet. “As I remember it, the only reason you captured us was because of several ambushes, a couple of betrayals, and the death of one of my brothers. Which I still owe you for.” Grimlock was big, sure, and he was slow because of it, but he was also clever. Lockdown wouldn’t put him, his siblings or the femme he wanted to claim back into cages. No, he would give Optimus the time she needed to catch her breath, auto repair the fuel lines in her chest that had been damaged and he would do everything in his power to wear out Lockdown’s energy reserves. 

Optimus let her optics trail over the body of what had to be the most powerful mech she had ever been near. Grimlock was, to say the least, impressive. While not necessarily graceful in his movements, he was skilled. Primus only knew how long he had been a Guardian before his capture. Lockdown was fast and skilled, but Grimlock had tricks up his sleeve, tricks that left the bounty hunter gasping, cooling fans on at full power, intake vents straining. The best part, Grimlock had barely broken a sweat. Optimus was amused, impressed and aroused all on the same note as she finally pulled herself onto her peds, sword in hand battle mask back in place over her mouth. Lockdown was too focused on Grimlock, he didn’t see or hear her as she leaped over a downed tow truck and drove her sword through his body. Twisting it and pulling it straight up through his head. 

Grimlock’s optic ridges rose and he stared down at the hunter’s body. He looked back to Optimus his optics taking in energon soaked sword and chassis. Coolant dripped down the side of her neck and he could see it dripping down her thighs between armour plates. Frag, she looks good enough to eat. This time when he spoke it was in English, and she nearly dropped to her knees at the sound of the accent he had adopted. “I’d say that that was anticlimactic, lass, but, I’m too damned turned on to really give a fuck.” He had adopted what her internet search was informing her was a Scottish accent and frag it all, did it get her engine revving. He kicked Lockdown’s corpse out of his way and took a step closer to her. She stuttered when he tapped her battle mask, his own shifting away to reveal a handsome if scarred visage. She gave the mental command for the metal to open and she squeaked when he brushed his lips softly to hers. 

“Ye’re no delicate femme, Optimus, and I think that’s why I like ye as much as I do. Ye’ll give as good as ye get, in everything.” He kissed her again, clawed servos grabbing her hips tightly. Prime thought about pushing him away, but she decided she liked what he was doing too much to worry about putting him in his place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided that of the Autobots that Cemetery Wind dispatched, all but a Fem! Jolt and the wrecker Roadbuster were offlined. When Optimus sent out the call to her Autobots to go into hiding the Sparkmates went off planet, they weren’t willing to risk anything since Jolt had recently discovered her sparked (preggers) state. They were found by Omega Supreme, who was willing to bring them to an Autobot outpost in another galaxy.

When Grimlock offered to go with her to deal with the creators, Optimus was more than a little surprised. The fact that Grimlock was the first Mech in a long time to make her weak in the knees had nothing to do with the desire to take him up on his offer. She could use the backup, especially since she honestly had no idea what she was going to face. But it was his words to her that sealed the deal for her 

“Even the strongest warrior needs someone they can trust at their back, lass.” Grimlock rested his massive Warhammer against the military bunker they were behind. He focused his ember optics on her faceplates, “Ye’ve never face anything like the creators before, and as skilled as ye are it never hurts to have some help.”

Sitting on the ground, her back against the metal wall, Optimus drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was quiet and Grimlock worried that she was going to say no. She didn’t decide right away but rather looked up at him, her head cocked to the side as she studied him. “You’ve seen them?” Grimlock crouched down beside her, tapping one claw against his thigh, off-lining his startling optics. 

“A very long time ago, aye. Long before Lockdown imprisoned my siblings and I.” Grimlock’s hydraulics hissed as he shifted, dropping down to sit beside her long legs stretched out before him. He looked out at the slowly rising sun, wanting to tell her, but finding he could barely make himself remember those moments after his brothers and sister and he were brought online. They had been created to protect Cybertron. The Creators had never spoken to them, but they had been sparked with the knowledge of their purpose. The five of them; Grimlock, Swoop, Skag, Spike and Sludge had done their duty as the creators built up their world. “For a while I didna’ know what their kind are called, I was ne’er told. All I remember was what they had imprinted onto my programming. Guard, Protect, Survive.”

Optimus’ optic ridges shot up, interrupting him quietly. “Guard and protect I understand.” She hesitated. “But survive?”

His handsome face lit up when he smiled at her, and Primus was it a charming sight, the look almost childlike in his amusement. “A Guardian can neither Guard nor Protect when he is offlined.” His smile faded. “It wasn’t until the start of yer war that the Guardians were needed to protect the people from each other. Before that…well ye’ll not have been sparked then.”

She wanted to ask, but the way his face was closed off she doubted he would answer. She dropped her chin onto her folded arms, feeling almost vulnerable, for a moment, feeling young. The way he spoke and shut down, she likely didn’t even want to hear his answer. “You learned what they are?”

Grimlock scratched at the strong line of his jaw, “Aye, I learned. Couldn’t say I was happy to do so.” He huffed at the memory, “Lockdown brought us before them after he captured us. Have ye ever heard the stories of the Quintessons?”

“Of course.” Optimus didn’t know why she was surprised that yet another legend was involved. The Dinobot Guardians had been a legend, but here she was sitting beside their leader.

“That’ll be them.” He narrowed his optics, scanning her faceplates as he watched her think. Once Lockdown was dead and they had returned to The United States of America Grimlock had done a little research into human history to see if he could find an appropriate comparison for the image of Optimus’ glorious battle femme frame covered in the energon of her enemy, coolant dripping down the length of her thighs and the delicate cables of her throat, into the valley of her bust. The only suitable aspect of human history that he found was that of the Amazons.

Optimus ran one servo down her calf letting her servo rest on the top of her ped. Her slender digits tracing over the minimal amount of plating that covered it. From the corner of her optic she watched Grimlock follow the movement, his head cocking and his ember eyes dimming into a soft smolder. 

There was definitely an upside to taking him up on his offer. The two of them alone on the Knight’s Terminus. Just the thought of having the big T-Rex all to herself had her valve tightening. 

“I think that I would enjoy your company for my task.”

\--

Jolt was brought out of her recharge by the sounds of Teletran-1’s communication alert, curled against her side Roadbuster twitched, his vocalizer fizzling as he continued to recharge. Their sparkling, a mech, Electroshock, chirped up at his femme creator, lying contently on his sire’s chest. Omega Supreme greeted her quietly and Jolt felt the thrum of the Guardian’s spark through her peds as she padded across the deck to where Teletran was set up. 

“It appears that the incoming transmission is coming from the surface of Mars.” The city sized femme spoke from the intercom and Jolt found herself surprised as always by the softness of her voice. “Cybertronian…Decepticon, but not, I would say, threatening.” 

Jolt blinked, one servo hovering over the keyboard. She looked back at the berth where her mate and sparkling rested. “Can you tell who it is?”

“I can only say that there are eight life forces on the surface of the planet.” 

“What are they requesting?” Jolt gritted her denta, frowning thoughtfully. 

“Energon and medical aid.” 

Jolt accepted the transmission. And when the cycloptic visage of Megatron’s Military Operations Commander and one of the few battle femmes still online appeared on the screen, Jolt was simply curious. Shockwave looked exhausted, her shoulders slumped and her arms hugging her waist the amber of her single optic dim. 

“Shockwave.”

“Jolt.”

“Who is in need of medical aid?”

“Soundwave.” Shockwave ran one single servo down her faceplate. “On earth, in Chicago, Sentinel Prime ripped her vocalizer from her throat, severing several fuel lines, I have repaired them to the best of my abilities, which are adequate, but I don’t have the supplies to fix her completely.”

“How many Cybertronian are on planet?” 

“Including myself and Soundwave, eight.”

“Who?”

Shockwave hesitated, “Ravage, Laserbeak, Frenzy, Rumble, Buzzsaw and Ratbat.” Jolt jerked, immediately her creator programing activating. Soundwave’s sparklings were with them. She didn’t hesitate before she asked Omega Supreme to make for landing. Omega Supreme who was neither an Autobot nor a Decepticon did not think the order odd, especially because she too knew that those named were sparklings. Roadbuster on the other hand…Jolt glanced again at her recharging sparkmate…he was going to be a touch harder to convince. After all, he had lost both of his brothers to Decepticons in Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the sake of this story Soundwave’s sparkling Frenzy, is not the same frenzy that was in the first Transformers movie. Also I hope you guys are okay with the branching plot. This way If I get stuck on one portion I won’t leave you hanging for too long. Also note that the cat bot in the second movie was not Ravage.


	3. Chapter 3

Being found by the Autobots was either a blessing or a curse, Shockwave truly couldn’t decide. On one hand they were a blessing, after all they had medical supplies, and Soundwave was in desperate need of proper care. On the other hand, they were Autobots. 

Shockwave cradled the youngest of Soundwave’s sparklings, Ratbat, to her chest in her gun arm, the other sparklings in various stages of recharge. She watched nervously as Omega Supreme, or what Shockwave gathered was the Guardian’s head component, worked over Soundwave. Jolt, the pretty blue femme with the highly irate sparkmate, stood at the Guardian’s elbow handing the bigger femme any tools that she required. Roadbuster hovered in the doorway, a scowl darkening his admittedly handsome faceplates. Shockwave glanced over at him, single yellow optic shuttered, resting her servo on Frenzy’s helm where the little femme was curled against Shockwave’s thigh, her twin brother, Rumble curled around her. 

Roadbuster’s scowl softened somewhat when he glanced down at the twins, his optics flickering to the makeshift berth where his own son was in recharge. Shockwave jumped when Jolt dropped down beside her. “Can I ask how you all ended up on Mars?” Jolt murmured, her eyes on her mate, as he crossed the floor to pick up the now whining Electroshock. 

“After the space bridge collapsed, all I remember is getting a comm from Megatron. I assume he was locked in combat with Optimus Prime.” Shockwave chirped soothingly to Ratbat, who stirred fretfully when Roadbuster brought the hungry little mechling to his waiting femme-creator. 

Jolt frowned thoughtfully even as she shifted open her chest plating so that Electroshock could have access to one of the nursing cables near her spark chamber. The little mech took to cable with little fuss, one tiny servo resting on the revealed translucent protective casing over his mother’s navy blue spark. Jolt waited calmly for Shockwave to gather her thoughts.

“By that time, Soundwave had already been injured, and because of our bond, Megatron knew that.” The sparkbond that Megatron, Shockwave and Soundwave shared was a well-known fact. Their bond had, after all, been forged in the gladiator pits of Kaon, long before the war began. Shockwave gave a shaky sigh, “He told me to take Soundwave and get off world. So I did a rough patch of Soundwave’s injury, we retrieved the sparkling’s from where we had hidden them, and we left.” 

Jolt blinked, the gesture accompanied by the soft click of her optics shuttering off and back on. She did not know how to respond, the thought of Megatron’s concerns for both his mates floored her. Not only that, but there was also the deactivation of said mech. No doubt the two femmes had felt Megatron fall. “The little supplies you did have, where did they come from?”

“Before Starscream made it to earth,” Here, Shockwave had to roll her single optic, and Jolt understood the battle femme’s distaste. Starscream was nobodies favourite Femme. “She and the others; Barricade, Brawl, Bonecrusher, and Blackout, I believe, set up a small base on the surface. It is the only reason we have lasted as long as we have. We had enough energon for only another Orn*.” After they ran out of energon, deactivation would have followed quickly after. Especially where the sparkling’s were concerned. 

Omega Supreme listened as Shockwave explained their flight to the surface of the red planet with half an audio receptor, most of her attention on the monitors that were currently displaying Soundwave’s vitals. The one time Guardian of Cybertron, hummed to herself, slender gray servos flashing over the screen as she read through the reports her diagnostic tools were sending to her, not only on the injured telepath that recharged comfortable as repair nanites finally activated, mending the damage in her throat cables, but also on the Decepticon Military Commander and the six resting sparklings. Other than the expected readings of low energon tanks, only one thing caught Omega’s attention. Turquoise optics stared, gray servos resting on sunset orange hips. She turned and interrupted Shockwave and Jolt. “Shockwave, when was the last time you sparkmerged with Megatron?”

The unexpected question gave Shockwave pause, her CPU freezing for an astrosecond* before she was able to respond. She answered quietly, “Shortly before the battle in Chicago. Why?” Omega sat on the edge of the second medical berth in the room, bringing up the reading that had caught her attention on the biggest screen in the room. Shockwave read the readings calmly, its contents leaving her with a dull ache in her spark. “…A newspark*?”

Omega Supreme nodded, speaking softly, “Almost ready to be transferred to your gestation tank*, I think, but I will have to examine you to be certain.”

“I…yes, of course.” She looked down at the various sparkling recharging on or around her. Omega followed Shockwave’s gaze.

“The little ones can rest in one of the empty berth rooms, I will show you.” Omega stood up from her perch, scooping Rumble and Frenzy up in either arm, cradling the twins carefully. Shockwave gently woke the eldest three sparklings, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage. The three mechlings trailed after her like ducklings, rubbing at tired optics, glancing back at their carrier curiously. But they followed their other momma, knowing that their carrier would be okay. The followed the orange and gray femme down the twisting corridors of the ship they were on to a big room with two berths. The two femmes settled all the sparklings. 

Shockwave sat on the edge of one of the berths, rubbing Ratbat’s back soothingly. Omega waited by the door, watching the cycloptic battle femme carefully. “Are you okay?” She kept her voice low when Shockwave walked towards her.

Shockwave shook her head, “No. No I’m not okay.” Her vocalizer trembled slightly, “I always thought that when I had a sparkling, Megatron would be there. He was always there when the sparklings were born. He always made it in time.” She closed her optic and her head dropped, antenna lowered. “But he’s not going to show up. Not this time.”

\--

Optimus vented, antenna drooped in exhaustion as she exited the meeting room that had been established in the recently re-established NEST headquarters. She needed to get of this planet, if only to get away from the irritating amount of red tape that the American Government was so fond of. Leaving would be good for her. And Grimlock. Primus only knew how stifled the Dinobot had been in recent weeks. The humans refused to let him off base in either of his forms. Calling him a liability to national security. 

She made her way across the pristine tarmac of the airstrip, her optics scanning her surroundings. As fond as she was of Earth, maybe it was time, not just for her, but for all of her Autobots to take to the stars once again, maybe find a planet that had no indigenous species. Optimus vented heavily once again. 

Grimlock was outside the Autobot hanger, and he looked at Optimus curiously when she drew near, returning his attention to the datapad he held. He was seated on a steel cargo canister, long legs stretched out before him, and a small smile curled at his mouth plates when Optimus dropped down to sit beside him.

“We should be able to take the Knight’s Terminus in a quartex*.” Grimlock made a soft thoughtful noise deep in his chest. Optimus knocked her shoulder against his, “You seem almost content.” 

Grimlock looked up from his datapad, smiling fully, and Optimus nearly blushed at the startling effect the sight had on her sensors. “Say what you will about their primitive technology, the humans write the most fascinatin’ fictional stories.” Grimlock snorted, “It’s funny really, most of them willnae believe that there are more species in the universe then just themselves, but they will create entire worlds within their writing.” 

Optimus reached for his datapad and smiled when she recognized a passage from The Hobbit, a book she herself was particularly fond of. She handed the datapad back. “I agree, it is rather curious, but humans by nature are a rather curious species.” Grimlock took the offered datapad and put it down beside him.

Grimlock turned his torso to face his sexy battle femme, optics focused on Optimus’s beautiful faceplates. Those crystalline blue optics were confused, and Grimlock thought she looked very similar to a kitten, her antenna perked forward, eyebrow ridges arched high. Grimlock had to kiss her, and his sensitive olfactory sensors picking up the soft scent of her sun warmed armour, the sharp scent of coolant, and the faint sweet scent of lubricant. Optimus moaned softly, lifting her servo, trailing it up the broad expanse of the Dinobots chest. 

Grimlock rumbled, one massive servo coming to rest on the curve of Optimus’ waist, one claw dipping into a seam, and Optimus shivered when she felt that claw on her protoform, the touch feather light. She giggled and the noise shocked them both, Optimus Prime was not a giggler. Grimlock slid his servo around her back, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her firmly against him. She felt good there, the curves of her frame snug against the hard lines of his. His free servo trailed up the smooth line of one of her thighs. The gaps between armour were bigger here and his digits lingered over the stretches of protoform. 

He felt the contented purr of her engine, pulling away from her mouth, and dipping his head to run his glossa over her neck cables. One thumb stroked over the sensitive protoform of her inner thigh and the smell of lubrication increased. Optimus groaned softly, denta biting down on her lower lip, “Come inside with me.” Grimlock rumbled again, and as close as she was to him she felt the vibrations of his engine straight through her form into her valve.

Grimlock stood up Optimus still snug in his arms, and she locked her legs comfortably around his waist, laughing when Grimlock rubbed his nose against hers. Grimlock carried her into the hangar, receiving many shocked looks from any NEST Agents who happened to be on duty. He carried her to her private room where she had her office and recharge berth. He set her down on the edge of her desk, turning and activating the door’s lock. Optimus leaned back on her servos, her peds planted firmly against the side of her desk, her thighs spread opened invitingly. Her closed interface panel displayed and when Grimlock turned back to her his air intact hitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Orn: 13 days   
> Astrosecond: .273 seconds  
> Newspark: The kindled spark of sparkling, equivalent of a fertilized embryo
> 
> Next Chapter: SEXY TIMES (Hopefully)


End file.
